oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
In Aid of the Myreque
Details Walkthrough Patching up Burgh de Rott *Go to Canifis and down the ladder behind the pub there, through the secret wall and squeeze past the stalactite on the left side of the cave. Speak to Veliaf. *He will tell you that the group wants to move its base of operations to Burgh de rott. *Travel to Mort'ton any way you can, and then go south across the bridge to the town. *Attempt to open the gate of the town and then talk to Florin. He will not trust you and will not let you into the town. *Put a piece of food into the chest just outside the gates, and Florin will let you enter the town. *Talk to Florin again, then Razvan, he will tell you to clear out the basement of the old pub. *Go to the pub - it's just south of the gate, and mine the rubble there and then go into the basement. You will need several buckets (there's a bucket spawn in the city if you didn't bring one with you), a spade and a pickaxe. Mine the rubble, use a spade on what's left to fill buckets with rubble. When the buckets are filled, you may either empty them on the bridge or in Mort'ton south of the town, or simply drop the buckets and collect an empty one from the respawn west of the well. There are 15 piles of rubble to remove in total and you may find that you need to make several trips. *Go and talk to Razavan again, he will tell you to patch up the town a bit. *Talk to Aurel in the shop, he will tell you that you need to repair the roof and the walls of the shop. *Go to Mort'ton shop and buy a few planks and a hammer - you'll need 6 planks to repair the shop, as well as some nails. Go back to the shop and use the planks on both the roof and the walls of the shop to repair it. Then talk to Aurel again - he will want the store stocked before he can open it. He requires **10 Bronze axes **10 Mackerel **3 Tinderboxes *If you didn't bring these with you, you'll have to go to a bank now - the Mort'ton shop sells tinderboxes if you need them. Aurel gives you a box to place the items in, and once you're done, return to him and talk to him again. He will then open the store. *Talk to Razavan again, and then talk to Cornelius in the bank to the south of the city. He will ask that the bank is repaired. *You will need 5 planks and 1 swamp paste, as well as some nails - you can buy the planks and paste in Mort'ton shop if you need them. Repair the teller window, and then the wall at the back of the bank, and speak to Cornelius again, and recruit him to work in the bank. *Talk to Razavan again, he will ask that you fix the furnace. *Take 2 steel bars, a tinderbox and 1 coal and repair the furnace to the south-east side of the city. You will then see a cut-scene Defending the Village *After the cut-scene, you will need to prepare for a fight with your silver sickle (b). Go to the shop and talk to Gadderanks, and then Wiskit. Talk to one of the vampire juvinates and Gadderanks will try and kill you. *Kill Gadderanks, he's fairly easy and then kill the Vampire Juvinates there too. *Talk to Gadderanks again, he will tell you of the vampire's weaknesses and then die. You will get his hammer which is similar to a Granite maul but stronger against Shades. *Talk to Veliaf and he will tell you to meet him back at his hideout in the hollows. Transporting Ivan *Go back to Veliaf, where you started the quest and talk to him again. *He will have you talk to Radigad and Polmafi to have them head to the Burgh de Rott hideout, but wants you to escort Ivan Strom to the Paterdomus temple because the mission is becoming too dangerous for the young, aspiring priest. *You may also take some armour, food, and weapon for Ivan, but remember that you will not get any of them back. Talk to Polmafi Fedigris and Radigad Ponfit first, and after that "Use" a steel chainbody, steel platelegs, steel med helm, and a silver sickle on Ivan, who will accept your gifts and wear it under his robes. You may also provide food to him before you start; Ivan only likes "Cooked snails, salmon, Cooked slimy eel or stew" *Take armour and a blessed silver sickle for yourself and talk to Ivan again. *You get to choose between two routes through Mort Myre swamp. You will be attacked on both the 'long' and the 'short' routes. On the long route, you need to fight four level 50 Vampyre Juvinates, while on the short route you'll be attacked by two level 75 ones. The 'short' route is probably easier than the 'long' route because it's easier to defend Ivan, despite the fact that you have a harder fight. If you can, try and get Ivan behind you so he can't be attacked by the juvinates. *When you first enter the fight area, don't move. Bring any attack spell with you and use it to lure the first vampire to you and kill it. The second vampire will always attack Ivan at the same point so just hope that Ivan survives until you finish off the first one. I did this after giving Ivan 15 peices of Salmon and the full steel set at CB level 72 and it only took 2 tries. It is possible to finish this part without giving Ivan anything, but it is difficult, and will often require several attempts just to keep Ivan alive. Therefore, it is highly recommended to give Ivan armour and food. *You may also use, the Blessed Hatchet from animal magnetism, the Silverlight, from demon slayer, silver bolts, and the wolfbane dagger, from priest in peril. The Rod of Ivandis *Talk to Drezel in the temple of the salve, and get the key to the library from him. *Search the keyhole on the east side of the room Drezel is in. Use your key on the keyhole. Go down the trapdoor into the library and search all the bookcases to get all the books, the one you want is called Ancient Book. ''The book tells you where to find Ivandis' grave.'' *Go to the myreque hideout again, and you should see one of the passages on the east side boarded up - use a hammer on it to get through and you should see a tomb that looks like a coffin. *Use some soft clay on the top of the coffin to get a mould. *Go to a furnace, and use a silver bar, mithril bar, and sapphire to make a Silvthrill rod and enchant it using Enchant Level 1 Jewellery. *Take the enchanted Silvthrill rod and a rope back to the temple of the salve, use the rod with the well to create the Rod of Ivandis. *Take the Rod of Ivandis to Burgh de Rott, go into the cellar of the pub and give it to Veliaf to complete the quest. Reward * 2 Quest Points * 2000 Attack experience * 2000 Strength experience * 2000 Crafting experience * 2000 Defence experience External Links RuneScape knowledge base article on In Aid of the Myreque Category:Quests